


Una Bendición (Solangelo)

by Mx_Potato



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potato/pseuds/Mx_Potato
Summary: Años después de la guerra contra Gea, nuestros héroes continuaron con sus vidas pacíficamente.Percy y Annabeth empezaron a vivir juntos de Nueva Roma y desde hace un tiempo son marido y mujer y todos los veranos visitan el campamento. Piper mientras estudiaba, también solía alternar entre su hogar y el campamento . Leo y Calipso se encontraban en Indianapolis, su negocio iba genial y ambos disfrutan de su relación sin preocupaciones. Hazel y Frank continúan igualmente felices en Nueva Roma. Nico y Will llevan bastante tiempo juntos.Todo parece perfecto, paz y tranquilidad. Pero eso en la vida de un semidios no dura muchoAfrodita se aburre, así que ¿Por qué no hacer una de sus relaciones favoritas más entretenida?Will y Nico tendrán que afrontar todo lo que esta diosa les ha preparado¿Que sucederá?¿Continuarán juntos después de esto?Sólo el tiempo lo dirá
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Todo estaba en calma por el Olimpo desde la guerra contra Gea, ya habían pasado 6 años desde aquello.

Afrodita paseaba de un lado para otro hasta que finalmente de dejó caer en su trono y se puso a observar a los mortales.

-Ay, que aburrimiento. No hay nada interesante...- Dijo haciendo pucheros

Se quedó allí observando hasta que divisó a una tierna pareja del Campamento Mestizo, Will iba paseando de la mano de Nico por la costa del lago del campamento. Suspiró enternecida por esa escena

-Son tan monos, pero su relación es un poco sosa. Necesita más sustancia, algo para entretenerme...-

Se quedó pensativa hasta que tuvo una idea

-Uhh, eso sería interesante. Es algo pronto pero será divertido de ver-

Después de decir eso la diosa salió de la sala de tronos del Olimpo y se dirigió a preparar su plan

\------------------<<<<<>>>>>\---------------

Mientras tanto, en el Campamento Mestizo Will y Nico se habían sentado a la sombra de un árbol a ver el atardecer, Nico estaba apoyado en el hombro del rubio mientras continuaban cogidos de la mano y se daban algún que otro beso

-Las vistas son hermosas- Dijo Nico admirando los tonos anaranjados del cielo mientras el sol terminaba de descender el cielo

-Si lo eres- Dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos

Nico se sonrojó por el piropo y por lo hermoso que hacia esa luz al mayor. Desvió su mirada y giró su cara para ocultar su sonrojo

-Eres un idiota- 

En vez de responder con palabras, Will le dio un corto beso en los labios, demasiado corto para el gusto de Nico. En ese momento sonó el cuerno que avisaba de la hora de cenar, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el comedor mientras hablaban animadamente por el camino.


	2. Una Bendición - Capitulo 2

Afrodita se encontraba tratando de convencer a Hera de que le ayudase con su plan

-Venga Hera, ¿que te cuesta ayudarme en una cosa como esta?-

-Ya dije que no. Además, ¿que ganaría yo con eso?-

-Bueno, tal vez si hay suerte.... Podrías conseguir un nuevo campeón....... ¿Que me dices?

Ante esas palabras, la reina del Olimpo se quedó pensativa. Después de un rato dió un suspiro de cansancio

-Esta bien, te apoyaré en esto. Pero espero que cumplas tu promesa de conseguirme un nuevo campeón. Perdí Jason hace unos años y sabes lo difícil que es conseguir uno-

-De acuerdo, pero primero cumple tu parte y cuando todo pase, podrás tener tu nuevo campeón-

-Si Zeus u otro se enfada con esto, pienso hacerme la desentendida-

-Que si, que siii. ¡Pero empieza ya!- soltó la diosa del amor con entusiasmo

Hera suspiró cansada, y de un momento a otro, sus manos emitieron una luz dorada. Al finalizar, sobre sus manos quedó un pequeño frasco con una sustancia de color morado

-Aquí lo tienes, sólo haz que se lo beba y listo. No se cuanto dure el efecto, así que cuanto antes mejor. De lo demás ya te encargas tu- Tras decir eso, la diosa se fue, dejando a una Afrodita dando saltitos de emoción con el pequeño frasco en sus manos.

\-------------<<<<<<>>>>>>>\--------------

Empezaba a amanecer en el Campamento Mestizo. Will de despertó lentamente, al abrir los ojos vio en donde se encontraba y recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, se había quedado dormido junto a Nico mientras veían una película. Giró su muñeca para ver la hora que era, su reloj marcaba las seis y media.

-Oh no....- Dijo para sí mismo

Eso significaba que sus hermanos ya se habían despertado y habrían notado su ausencia. No había problema con que durmiese en la cabaña del pelinegro ya que lo hacía constantemente, pero normalmente solía avisar a alguno de sus hermanos de que se quedaba allí o volvía antes de que despertaran.

Con cuidado, trató de levantarse del sofá sin despertar a Nico o tirarlo accidentalmente. Pero fue en vano, ya que cuando se dirigía a la puerta escuchó la voz del menor llamarlo.

-¿Will?- Dijo este con una voz adormilada mientras frotaba sus ojos

-Nico, aún es muy pronto para ti, vuelve a dormirte-

Le dió un beso en la frente y le tapó con una manta que había por ahí

-Nos vemos luego-

Y tras eso, salió por la puerta para reunirse con sus hermanos para desayunar y comenzar su ronda en la enfermería.


	3. Una Bendición - Capitulo 3

POVs Nico

Cuando volví a despertarme, ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Me levanté del sofá sobresaltado, por alguna razón tuve uno de esos sueños húmedos con Will, cuando me fijé tenía un problema abajo, por lo que me dirigí al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha bien fría.

Cuando terminé, me dirigí a la habitación a cambiarme. Me puse una camiseta naranja del campamento y unos vaqueros negros con unas convers del mismo color, coloqué mi espada de Hierro de Estigo en su lugar y fui al baño para intentar peinar un poco mi rebelde cabello, pero no logre hacer mucho.

Así que cuando me cansé de intentarlo, salí de mi cabaña y me dirigí a visitar a Will en la enfermería, aunque dudé por un momento si hacerlo ya que me desperté algo tarde y se enfadaría conmigo por no haber desayunado, además de que me daba vergüenza ir a verle después de soñar eso . Por lo que al final decidí que sería mejor ir a la arena a entrenar con la espada hasta la hora del almuerzo, a la cual no le faltaba mucho por llegar.

Cuándo entré en la arena, me encontré con Cecil, el cual al verme me saludó

-Hey Nico, ¿que tal? Es raro verte por aquí a estas horas, de normal estás con Will en la enfermería- Levantó las cejas pervertidamente al decir lo último

\- ¿Y que hay de ti? Pensaba que a estas horas, Lou Ellen y tu os ibais al bosque a hacer manitas-

\- Muy gracioso Di Angelo, pero ahora enserio, ya que estás aquí ¿ quieres que entrenemos?-

-Claro-

Y así pasamos él resto de la mañana entrenando hasta que llegó la hora de la comida. Sí, dije comida, nos saltamos el almuerzo { _Will_ _me_ _va_ _a_ _matar_ (╥_╥)}. Al llegar al comedor me despedí de Cecil y pude ver como Will se levantaba de su mesa y se dirigía hacia mi, { _Mierda_ }

-Nico...- dijo cuando ya estuvo enfrente mía, tenia él ceño fruncido. Esa expresión le quedaba bien, se veía muy sexy { _Céntrate_ _Nico_ }

-¿Si?-

-Hoy no te he visto en el desayuno -

-Ah, bueno eso. A lo mejor terminaste antes- tal vez la escusa funcionase

\- Esperé a que vinieras- dijo viéndome mal a la vez que ponía ambas de sus manos en la cadera. Porras

\- Esto... quise decir antes-

-Nico....- se inclinó un poco para llegar a mi estatura, él maldito siempre me recordaba que era más alto que yo

-Vale, esta bien, lo admito. No desayuné -

-Dime que al menos almorzaste-

-Bueno...-

-¡Nico!-

-Esta bien, lo siento- Will suspiró resignado

\- Mas te vale comer bien ahora si no quieres que vuelva a vigilar tu hábitos alimenticios- dijo con seriedad

Después de esa escena que montamos en mitad del comedor, se fue de vuelta a sentarse en su mesa. Me dejó ahí plantado con unas ganas enormes de besarle, pero me tuve que aguantar e irme a mi mesa. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que se le pase.


	4. Una Bendición - Capitulo 4

Desde el Olimpo, Afrodita estaba espiando a la pareja, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar. Necesitaba una distracción ¿Pero cual? no podían descubrirle tan pronto. Fue en ese momento que divisó a alguien en la mesa 11. Era un hijo suyo aun no reconocido, la distracción perfecta. Llamó a una de sus palomas y le dio el pequeño frasco

\- Debes de ponérselo en la bebida mientras esté distraído, y asegúrate de que nadie te vea. No me gustaría que me destapen el plan antes de tiempo-

Y la paloma finalmente partió.

\----------------<<<<<<>>>>>>\---------------

POVs Nico

Estaba comiendo en mi mesa, aunque más que comer estaba pensando en Will, en hacer cosas indecentes con Will. Al parecer hoy amanecí cachondo, pero tendría que controlarlo o parecería desesperado. Además de que creo que Will se enfadó conmigo, lo que significaría un mes sin sexo.

Un brillo rosado proveniente de la mesa de Hermes me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al parecer Aaron, un campista nuevo acababa de ser reconocido como hijo de Afrodita, lo que significaba cambio de look. Ahora el pobre en vez de la camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones pirata, llevaba una camisa blanca con un par de botones abiertos y un pantalón de vestir además de un peinado nuevo.

Pero yo solo pensaba en lo sexy que le quedaría ese atuendo a Will. { _Céntrate_ }

Mientras que las palomas que habían aparecido junto al nuevo cambio de look de Aaron se iban yendo, Quiron se levantó de la mesa grande y dijo en voz alta mientras se arrodillaba:

-Salve, Aaron Collins, hijo de Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, el amor y las palomas-

Todos en el comedor le aplaudimos y pudimos ver como él se sonrojaba. Piper se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia él para darle una tierna sonrisa a su nuevo hermano y guiarle a su nueva mesa.

Después, yo me dedique a mirar que no hubiesen plumas o excrementos de paloma en mi comida, por si acaso, pero esta parecía limpia así que le di un trago a mi Coca-Cola, aunque sabia raramente como a moras, pero le resté importancia y continué comiendo con tranquilidad.

Cuando terminé de quemar lo que quedaba de mi comida y de dejar el plato en su sitio, fui a entrenar con algunos jóvenes campistas que estaban aprendiendo. Tras entrenar, los dejo a solas practicar, por lo que finalmente me decidí ir a buscar a Will al cual encontré en la zona de tiro con arco y joder, como se notaba que estábamos en verano.


	5. Una Bendición - Capitulo 5

POVs Nico

¡El maldito iba sin camiseta! Y joder que vistas. Se que es verano, hace calor y todo eso ¡Pero ese hombre es mio!¡Yo debería ser él único que disfrute esas vistas! Podía ver como Will tensaba el arco, viendo sus músculos, aunque no muy marcados, pero tenia, de los cuales bajaban leves gotas de sudor haciendo brillar su bronceado cuerpo y la luz del sol hacia ver su cabello dorado. Joder, lo necesitaba en mi cama en ese mismo instante.

A lo lejos pude ver un par de chicas las cuales también le miraban, traté de expresarles todo mi odio hacia ellas con la mirada, lo que pareció funcionar ya que huyeron despavoridas.

Traté de acercarme a Will sin molestar a nadie, pero accidentalmente volqué un estante, dejando por el suelo arcos y flechas y haciendo que mas de uno fallara su tiro. Austin casi le da a un sátiro que pasaba por ahí y este le soltó bastantes groserías.

Todos se giraron mirándome mal, a lo que yo les di una sonrisa nerviosa. Will me miro enfadado, se giró hacia los demas campistas y les dijo:

-Tranquilos, no ha pasado nada- se puso su camiseta de vuelta y se acercó a Kayla para decirle que se encargara ella de terminar el entrenamiento. Luego me agarró del brazo y me llevo a un lugar lejos de la zona de arquería y me miró con seriedad.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa hoy?-

-¿Amanecí torpe?-

-Lo digo enserio-

Cuando iba a responderle, vino uno de los de la cabaña de Hefesto del cual no recuerdo el nombre. Al parecer había habido un accidente en el búnker 9 y le necesitaban en la enfermería. Antes de irse dijo que mas tarde hablaríamos.

Indignado, fui a mi cabaña y me duché, durante toda la ducha solo pensé en como sería que Will fuera él que me tocase así. Okay, demasiados pensamientos raros por hoy, parecía un gato en celo o algo, ni si quiera después de nuestra primera vez estuve tan desesperado { _Aunque_ _fue_ _mas_ _por_ _el_ _echo_ _de_ _que_ _me_ dolía _,_ _pero_ _eso_ _es_ _caso_ _aparte_ _}._

Un poco preocupado, salí de la ducha y me puse una camiseta negra de Green Day y unos vaqueros negros ( _Otros distintos, por no decir que todos sus vaqueros son de ese color_ :v ). Al terminar, sonó el cuerno que indicaba la hora de la cena. Como Will estaba en la enfermería, no vino a la cena por lo que no me distraje tanto como en la comida.

Cuando iba de vuelta a mi cabaña, alguien me agarró del brazo y me arrastró todo el camino de vuelta a la cabaña 13. Entramos y cerró la puerta tras de él, era Will.

-¿Me puedes explicar por que me as arrastrado por medio campamento?-

-Te vi y como no quería que intentases evadir la charla, te traje aquí. Ahora explicarme lo de esta tarde-

-Solamente me tropecé, tampoco es para tanto-

-¿Y la mirada asesina a esas pobres chicas?-

-Sabes que no me gusta que te miren así, solo yo puedo hacerlo. Por algo somos novios- él solo se rió

-Tu sabes que solo me gustas tu. No tienes de que preocuparte- me dio un beso en los labios, lo que hizo recordarme lo caliente que estaba hoy

-Pero hoy estabas pensativo, ¿Que te ocurría?-

No sabia que decirle, no podía mirarle y decirle "Hey, tranquilo. Solo llevo todo el día pensando en que me des duro contra el muro, contra esa pared, contra esa mesa y contra cualquier superficie que podamos usar"

\- Joder Solance, quiero que me folles tan duramente que me partas en dos y no pueda volver a andar en mi vida-

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error, lo había dicho en voz alta.

Ambos teníamos los rostros rojos de la vergüenza, sumidos en un silencio incómodo hasta que Will lo rompió con una carcajada y se me acercó con una sonrisa picara mi rostro.

-Tranquilo Di Angelo, eso lo podemos arreglar ahora-

Y así, es como comenzó nuestra larga y apasionada noche. Dejemoslo en que hicimos mas de una ronda y lo raro es que no nos hayan oído desde el Olimpo...


	6. Una Bendición - Capitulo 6

**POVs** **Will**

Un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Percy, Nico se puso malo. Cada dos por tres estaba vomitando y parecía más cansado que de normal.

Él seguía insistiendo de que le dejara ir a celebrar la fiesta con los demás en la cabaña 6 y dejase de amargarle, pero como su doctor, me preocupaba su salud y sabia que si iba, podría ponerse peor, sobretodo porque acabaría bebiendo y eso le sentaría fatal.

Además siempre le insistía de venir a la enfermería para ver si solo era gastroenteritis, una gripe o algo peor. Pero el cabezudo no quería ya que según él seria una pérdida de tiempo, que estaba bien y que aun tenia que ir a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que le había pedido Annabeth para la fiesta.

-No uses los viajes sombra Nico, ya estas malo y no quiero que te pongas peor-

-Will. Estoy bien, no es para tanto. Además, ni que fuera a hacer 20 viajes seguidos, son solo dos-

-Ya, pero ¿y si te da un mareo y te desmayas? No habría nadie para ayudarte y podrías ser atacado o algo-

-Will eso no va a pasar, relajate. Mira, si te vas a quedar mas tranquilo, le diré a Argus que me lleve-

Sonreí con suficiencia y le di un beso en la frente.

-Solo cuidate, ¿vale? Y si te pones peor, avisame y directo a la enfermería-

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaré bien. No me pasa nada, es un simple dolor de estómago, no hace falta ir a la enfermería, ya se me pasará-

-Pero...- Iba a continuar tratando de convencerlo, pero me cortó antes de continuar hablando

-Mira Will, tengo que irme ya si quiero que llegar a tiempo con las cosas para la fiesta. Ya continuaremos discutiendo este tema luego ¿vale?- Me dio un beso en los labios, el cual continué con gusto.

Nos separamos y él se dirigió hacia la Casa grande para avisar de su ida. Yo solo pude ver como se iba, dejándome con la preocupación de que le pasase algo. Sabía perfectamente que el era muy fuerte y que podía con lo que fuese él solo, ya lo había demostrado, pero eso no evitaba que me preocupase por él.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé perdido en mis pensamientos, pero al parecer lo suficiente para que viniese Cecil y me lanzara una pelota en la cabeza sin que me diese cuenta.

-¡Wiiill! Por los dioses llevo media hora llamándote. ¿Estás bien?-

-Si. No es nada, ¿que querías?-

-Te estaba preguntando si querías jugar un partido de baloncesto. Hemos apostado dracmas y necesito un regalo para mi aniversario con Lou, y ya sabes que no me deja robarle nada - Mientras decía lo último, hizo una mueca que me hizo bastante gracia.

Asentí sonriente y nos dirijimos a las canchas para jugar al baloncesto y ayudar a Cecil a conseguir algo bonito para Lou Ellen.


	7. Chapter 7

**POVs** **Nico**

Estaba sentado en los asientos de detrás del auto rodeado por un par de bolsas llenas de comida basura, refrescos y otras cosas varias que al parecer a Annabeth no le había dado tiempo a comprar y me había mandado a mi a ir a por ellas, además de recoger una tarta azul echa por la madre de Percy, esa mujer hacia unos pasteles deliciosos y me invitó a galletas azules las cuales no pude rechazar. También aproveché para comprarle a Percy un regalo de parte de Will y mío, el cual esperaba poder entregarle en persona. Sabía que Will se preocupaba por mi, pero esto era exagerado, es decir, no dejarme ir al cumpleaños de mi primo por un simple mal de estomago era exagerado.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegué al campamento y nada mas llegar fui a la cabaña 6 disimuladamente para dejar las cosas allí. Al entrar vi a Annabeth y le di las cosas para que lo terminara de preparar todo, aunque en mi opinión tantas cosas con azucares para un montón de hiperactivos no era buena idea, pero así seria mas divertido, mientras no pasase como la ultima vez todo estaría bien.

Leo realmente la lió gorda.

Pero volviendo al presente, Annabeth se quejó de que tardase tanto en llegar y le expliqué que Will me había prohibido viajar por las sombras con un "Órdenes del Doctor" y me había tocado ir en auto. Piper solo se rió diciendo que nuestra relación era muy divertida, típico de una hija de Afrodita.

Cuando llegó la noche, la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de Percy había comenzado. Se alegró mucho de que todos estuviésemos allí celebrando su cumpleaños y parecía muy feliz.

Aunque al parecer ya sabía lo de la fiesta por que unas hijas de Iris nos habían visto, y como todos sabemos, las hijas se Iris son muy chismosas, tal vez incluso mas que las de Afrodita. Y no solo eso, al final se acabó colando medio campamento en la fiesta, pero Percy le restó importancia.

De un momento para otro divisé a Will, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Cecil y Lou Ellen, entre un montón de gente. Me acerqué a ellos por la espalda para tratar de asustarlos, cosa que me causaba mucha gracia y se me daba muy bien debido a que era muy sigiloso y ,en momentos como este, aprovechaba ese "aura oscura" que tenía; cuando estaba a un par de pasos Will me miró, durante un breve lapsus de tiempo y continuó hablando con Cecil, me había descubierto, sabia lo que iba a hacer y el solo quiso ver el espectáculo. Al menos podre asustar a dos.

Cuando llegué les grité un leve "buh" y estos dieron un leve saltito del susto y Will y yo nos reímos de ellos y estos acabaron riéndose tambien. Después continuamos hablando hasta que en algún momento pude distinguir un olor que me causo mucha repugnancia, y al parecer eran unos fritos que había cojido Cecil, ese olor me estaba causando náuseas. Al pacecer Will se dio cuenta de eso ya que de autoreflejo había puesto una mueca de asco. Por lo que me cogió la mano y nos alejamos de ellos para salir de la cabaña y nos diese un poco el aire.

Al salir afuera, solté todo lo que me había causado ese olor mientas Will me daba leves palmaditas en la espalda. Al finalizar, me limpie la boca con la mano y pude ver la cara de preocupación de Will.

-Debería llevarte a tu cabaña ya-

-¡¿Que?! Noooo. Will estoy bien, solo ha sido un mareo a causa de mucha gente, eso es todo?

-¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo!? Llevas así toda la semana, a ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir, ¿tan poca confianza tienes en mi?

Me dio lastima que me díjese todo eso, le di un beso en la mejilla y le dije:

-Mañana voy a la enfermería, pero por favor dejame quedarme un poco mas en la fiesta, aunque solo sea para despedirme-

Will solo suspiro cansado y asintió. Yo le di una enorme sonrisa y le cogí de la mano para entrar de nuevo en la cabaña y llevarle a la zona donde estaban el cumpleañero y el resto. Annabeth se encontraba hablando con Leo de algunas ideas referentes a construcción mientras que Percy, Piper y Grover, quien había podido venir a la fiesta, bebían y se contaban alguna estupidez. Les saludé y entramos un poco en la conversación.

-Feliz cumpleaños Percy, siento no habértelo dicho antes pero entre tanta gente no te encontraba - dijo Will a mi lado

-No pasa nada, es fácil perderse con tanta gente aquí. Oh y por cierto, gracias por el regalo, no hacia falta- dijo Percy mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

-¿Regalo?- dijo Will mientras ponía cara de desconcierto, le di un apretón de mano para hacerle entender que había sido cosa mía el cual pareció entender.

-Oh si, el regalo. No es nada-

Entablamos una conversación todos juntos sobre cosas de la vida o algunas estupideces durante el resto de la noche, estábamos todos bien hasta que me dio otro mareo y este, me apagó las luces.

Lo ultimo que oi antes de desmayarme fue a Will gritar mi nombre.


	8. Chapter 8

**POVs** **Will**

Cuando vi a Nico desmayarse, reaccioné lo mas rápido que pude y le cogí en brazos. Los demás también se asustaron al verlo caer. Los chicos y yo fuimos a dejarlo en la enfermería y a mis hermanos del turno de noche les dije que se fueran y que ya me encargaría yo solo mientras que Percy y los demás colocaban a Nico en una de las camas.

Fui a por un par de utensilios medicos para poder hacerle un diagnóstico, y al volver les vi con cara preocupada.

-¿Que crees que le pase?- Preguntó Percy.

-Tal vez sea solo un bajón de tensión o azucar por no comer o cansancio, no sería la primera vez que le sucede- Comentó Annabeth

-No, hace ya mucho tiempo que no le sucede debido a que ahora si descansa y se alimenta bien- Dijo Piper con seriedad.

-Eso es cierto, además que ya lleva un par de días encontrándose mal- Les dije interrumpiendo su discusión.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que no dijisteis nada o vinisteis a la enfermería antes?-

-Por que es mas testarudo que una mula y decía que no era nada y estaba bien-

-Pues como activo pecho peludo que eres debías haber impuesto mas respeto y haberlo convencido de venir antes- Me dijo Piper indignada

-Piper, esto es un tema serio. No empieces con el tema de quién da a quién- Le riñó Annabeth

-Bueno si me disculpan- Dije antes de hacerle algunos exámenes médicos

-¿Y que exactamente le pasaba a Nico durante estas semanas? Osea, ¿que síntomas?- Preguntó Annabeth con curiosidad

-Pues, no se, dejame recapacitar un poco....- dije mientras recordaba todos los momentos en los que Nico se encontraba mal

-Pues suele tener bastantes náuseas y se le ve mas cansado de lo normal- le respondí pensativo

-Eso suena a un mal de estomago, y eso se supone que en un par de días se pasa-

-Ya, lo se. Pero aun así esas cosas hay que tratarlas o si no van a peor-

-Pues eso a mi me suenan a síntomas de embarazo- suelta de la nada Piper y todos nos quedamos callados y mirándole raro

-¿Estas de broma? Piper, esto es serio. Además los hombres no se pueden embarazar- suelta Annabeth

-Ni la mitología ser real y miranos-

Todos quedamos en silencio, eso era cierto. Pero yo estudiaba medicina y sabia que eso no podía pasar. Pero y si ¿si?, después de todo eramos semidioses y siempre nos ocurrían cosas que de por si no deberían ser posibles. Nuestra mera existencia era inimaginable para los mortales.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicieron sin protección- Me preguntó Piper sin pudor alguno

Me puse rojo como un tomate ya que no me lo esperaba

-Oh venga ya, no puedes estar pensándolo en serio- se quejó Annabeth

-Chicas parad, estáis asustando al pobre chaval. Dejarle terminarle las pruebas a Nico y luego ya veremos que le pasa. Parar de hablar de teorías descabelladas- Les riñó Percy

-Es verdad, deberíamos irnos a dormir ya y no molestar mas a Will, es tarde- dijo la rubia

-Vendremos mañana a ver como esta ¿vale?- dijo Percy antes de salir por la puerta

-Esta bien chicos, no os preocupes. Mañana ya hablaremos-

Me despedí de ellos ye quedé pensativo mirando a Nico. Sabia que era una estupidez, pero por asegurarme no perdía nada.

~~~~~~~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~~~~~~

Tras realizar todas la pruebas me dispuse a estudiar las muestras. Estaba cansado y ya era muy tarde, pero por el bien de Nico debía continuar. La mayoría de pruebas decían que no era ningún virus estomacal y empezaba asustarme, hasta que llego la prueba final que hizo que se me cayera el alma al suelo.

Esto debía estar mal, no era posible. Por un momento sentí que iba a desmayarme.

Repetí las pruebas varias veces y todas ellas daban positivo. Esto tenia que ser una broma de muy mal gusto, no podía asimilarlo.

De un momento para otro sentí que me daba un ataque de ansiedad, sentía que no podía respirar bien. Y por milagro de los dioses, Kaila había venido a ver por que tardaba tanto en volver a la cabaña y si acaso había vuelto a quedarme dormido en la enfermería.

Ella me ayudó a calmarme y me pregunto el que pasaba. No sabia que responderle, ni yo me lo creía. Además si eso era cierto, no sabia si quería que los demás lo supiesen, o al menos no antes de decírselo a Nico.

Oh dioses Nico, ¿Como iba a decírselo? Después de todo, según todo lo que sabia de biología, en parte era mi culpa.

No se en que momento empecé a llorar en los brazos de mi hermana, solo se que ésta trato de tranquilizante y acabé durmiendo me en sus brazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**POVs** **Will**

Desperté al sentir la luz solar en mi cara, tenia mucho sueño. En estos momento odiaba a mi padre por despertarme, no quería salir de la cama.

Intenté hacerme bolita en aquella cama, pero al parecer mi comodidad no duró mucho y fui despertado por Kaila

-Hey, Will, has descansado bien?- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Yo se la hubiese devuelto si no fuera que tenia mucho sueño y ninguna taza de café, por lo que le miré con una cara de pocos amigos y le respondí estampando mi rostro contra la almohada.

-Lo tomaré como un si- se rió -Oye, ¿quieres hablar de lo de ayer?- me preguntó con preocupación y me quedé congelado.

¿Habría visto el diagnóstico? Me levanté de la cama de un salto y me puse a ver los papeles. Estaban tal y como los dejé. Suspiré de alivio.

-¿Will?- Me giré a ver mi hermana la cual había puesto cara de confusión.

-Em... N-no pasa nada, tranquila. Y lo de ayer fue solo fue una mezcla de estrés y cansancio ya sabes, era tarde y que Nico se desmayara me alteró un poco. Sólo eso- dije rascandome la nuca con una risa fingida.

Me sentía mal al mentirle a mi hermana, pero no podía decírselo a nadie. No sin hablar con Nico antes. De golpe caí en cuanta de que Nico estaba en la habitación, lo miré y seguía durmiendo.

Mas relajado, ordené todos los papeles y fui con Kaila a desayunar antes de tener que retomar mi turno en la enfermería.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~<<<<>>>>~~~~~~~~~~~

**POVs** **Nico**

Cuando desperté había mucha luz, demasiada para mi gusto. Me quedé un rato con los ojos cerrados pensando hasta que caí en cuenta de que esa no era ni mi cama ni mi cabaña, por que si no no habría tanta luz, y recordé la noche anterior. Me había desmayado, y Will al lado. Iba a ganarme un buen sermón.

Supuse que estaba en la enfermería, por lo que traté de abrir lentamente mis ojos para confirmar mis sospechas, y así fue.

Estaba tendido en una de las camas de impecables sabanas blancas y había un cierto olor a a desinfectante de heridas

Me enderecé con cuidado y miré los alrededores en busca de Will. Lo vi llevando una caja con vendas al almacén. Este al verme, se puso nervioso y continuó llevando las vendas.

Okey, eso fue raro

Trate de levantarme y al hacerlo me maree por lo rápido que lo hize, al parecer mis sentidos no estaban del todo despiertos. Me apoyé un poco en la cama hasta que el mareo se pasase.

-¡Nico, que haces!- me regañó Will entrando en la gran sala. Una de sus hermanas se quejó del grito que pegó y le mandó a callar. Will solo le pidio que nos dejaran solos y se acercó a mi para hacer que me tumbase.

-Will, no es nada. Solo ha sido un mareo-

-Solo tumbate, ¿vale? No puedes moverte hasta que yo te diga. Ordenes del Doctor- Me miro serio y con una expresión de preocupación, parecía nervioso

-¿Hey estas bien? Luces preocupado- Will se quedo callado y bajo la mirada

-Mira, lo siento ¿vale? Te asusté y tal vez debimos haber venido antes. Pero te soy sincero al decirte que me encuentro bien ahora mismo. Lo siento mucho-

En un momento para otro le escuche empezar a sollozar, me sorprendió su reacción. Tampoco había sido para tanto, pero supongo que le había dado un buen susto. Le di un beso en la frente y le abracé

-Will, ya te he dicho que lo siento ¿vale? Por favor, no llores- algunos minutos mas tarde paro se sollozar, se seco las lágrimas y alzó su cara. Odiaba verlo así, y aun mas sabiendo que era por mi culpa.

-Nico... Tenemos que hablar- Dijo evitando mi mirada, eso era algo muy raro en él

-¿Que pasa Will?-

-Ayer te hice unas pruebas para hacerte un diagnostico y.... - vi como empezaba a temblarle la voz y ponerse nervioso

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Es cáncer? ¿Hemorragia interna? ¿Intolerancia a la lactosa? Dioses Will, solo sueltalo ya!-

-N-no, tranquilo, es solo que.....- Y en ese momento fue cuando rompió en llanto

-L-lo siento, lo siento mucho, es mi culpa, es mi culpa- Mi confusión en esos momentos podría verse a kilómetros

-Will estas empezando a asustarme, ¿Que es tu culpa?-

En eso dejo unos papeles delante mía mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas

-¿Que es todo esto?- le pregunte bastante asustado y confuso

-Esos son los resultados de las pruebas...-

-Will, ¿podrias resumirlo un poco? No entiendo nada- Dije mientras revisaba todos los papeles

Me lanzó uno en particular

-Nico, no me odies por favor...-

Le miré sin entender

-¿Por que dices eso?¿Por que debería odiarte?- Al final de esta hoja podía leerse que la prueba daba positivo

-Nico.... Estas embarazado-


	10. Chapter 10

POVs Nico

"Nico..... Estas embarazado"

Me enfadé un montón con él, todo ese paripé ¿para esto? Era una broma de muy mal gusto

-¿Estas tomandome el pelo? No tiene ninguna gracia, solo dime lo que pasa ¿vale?-

-Nico si fuese mentira, ¿de verdad crees que haría una broma así?-

Eso me hizo recapacitar, tenia razón. Él era una persona muy honesta, se le daba pésimo mentir y cuando bromeaba no podía evitar el reírse al rato, pero esa reacción......

-Pero Will, eso es imposible, ¿No? Esa prueba puede estar mal-

-Nico lo he intentado. Me pasé toda la noche tratando de desmentir ese diagnostico, pero no lo conseguí. La una cosa que se me ocurre para confirmarlo sería una ecografía y aquí en el campamento no hay la maquinaria necesaria-

Estaba totalmente paralizado, la idea de estar probablemente embarazado retumbaba mi cabeza. Empezaron a temblarme las manos, por un momento vi que Will trató de tranquilizarme pero simplemente lo aparté. En ese momento quería golpearle mientras le gritaba cosas poco apropiadas, pero su expresión hacia denotar lo arrepentido que estaba, lo culpable que se sentía... Él apartó su mirada y se rascó el brazo en señal de incomodidad.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo. Necesitas tiempo a solas para hacerte a la idea, pero aun así hay que terminar de hablarlo- dicho eso salió de la enfermería, dejándome totalmente sólo.

Me toqué la barriga la cual tenia un aspecto habitual, ¿seria verdad? Simplemente me abracé a mi mismo y lloré hasta que finalmente, echo una bolita, me quedé dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Salió de la enfermería dejando a Nico solo. Sus hermanos se acercaron a él para preguntar el que había pasado, pero simplemente pasó de largo y continuó evitando personas hasta llegar a la orilla del la playa.

Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, sintiendo el calor de la luz solar y el cosquilleo de la arena entre los dedos. Realmente necesitaba un descanso, había tenido demasiado estrés en menos de 24 horas sin contar que apenas habría dormido unas tres horas en la noche. Se tumbó completamente dejando que en sol calentase su morena piel, aprovechó ese momento de solitud y silencio para recapacitar todo lo sucedido.

Él, un joven de 20 años, había dejado embarazado a su novio de la misma edad. Sonaba realmente estúpido, pero así era su realidad.

Estaba aterrado ante la idea, no es que no le gustase tener hijos y mucho menos con Nico, el problema estaba en el echo de que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para esto. Un bebé acabaría con su vida tal y como era, tendrían que renunciar a muchas cosas, como tal vez sus estudios.

Sin contar de que tal vez el señor D les echara del campamento por hacer tal cosa, por algo se hizo la regla de no dejar a un chico y a una chica solos en una cabaña, para que estas cosas no pasasen. Si era así, no tendrían ningún lugar a donde ir.

Además que el caso de Nico era el primero que había conocido, no sabía como podría afectarle eso, ¿Seria como uno normal?¿Seria diferente?¿Él seria la única ayuda medica que tendrían?¿Como reaccionarían los demás?¿Podria esto acabar con la vida del italiano?

Dudas como esas atacaban su mente estresándole cada vez más y más.

De un momento para otro escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él hasta finalmente unas sombras le opacaron la luz que le brindaba su padre.

-Hola Will, ¿que tal estas? ¿Ya sabes lo que le pasa a Nico?- Preguntó Percy tocándole el hombro para llamar la atención del lider de la cabaña 7, tras él se encontraban Annabeth, Piper y Leo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POVs Nico

Cuando desperté ya era por la tarde. A mi lado había una bandeja con una comida equilibrada y una tarjeta. En esta ponía:

<>

Al parecer mis queridos amigos habían venido a vistarme a la enfermería, supongo que a ellos también los asusté. Lamentablemente, si Will tenia razón, no podría recuperarme hasta dentro de nueve meses o tal vez nunca...

Aún no estaba del todo confirmado, debido a que quedaba una pequeña posibilidad de que no estuviese en estado, pero aparte de que no podíamos salir sin que alguien se enterase, los doctores probablemente nos tomarían por locos.

Traté de hacerme a la idea, ¿como seria tener un hijo con Will? Muchas veces había visto y jugueteado con el pequeño Chuck, quien era un sátiro muy tierno aunque tal vez un poco "violento" al igual que su padre. Quizas nosotros jugaríamos así con nuestro bebe, era una imagen realmente linda, pero en mi escena idealizada no entraba el pasar por unos nueve mese de gestación, ya que se supone que los ... "De nuestra preferencia" solían adoptar a sus hijos. Supongo que estos nos tendrían envidia, pero no estoy seguro de ello.

Aun así, no me sentía preparado para ese paso, aun somos jóvenes para atarnos se esa manera.

Además, no sabia como le afectaría eso a mi cuerpo, después de todo ¿no que eran las mujeres las que tienen que pasar por esto? Supongo que voy a necesitar una consejera para esto.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de los acontecimientos del día anterior y la poca productividad de las acciones de ambos amantes, la diosa del amor se veía un poco disconforme aunque hubiese logrado su cometido. Deberían estarle agradecida por otorgarles tal regalo que miles de personas soñaban por poder tener, en vez de llorar como las mariconas que eran.

Y ahí sentada y llena de indignación, los miraba desde el Olimpo. Tenia que hacer algo y rápido....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando Will fue a ver a Nico, este no estaba. Al parecer, desobedeció sus ordenes y se había largado, sólo esperaba que no hubiese usado sus poderes para largase de allí ya que eso, aparte de dejarlo mas débil, no sabia que efectos podría causarle al feto. Debía encontrarlo lo antes posible...

Mientras tanto, el pelinegro se encontraba en el bosque que envolvía el campamento, aquel donde miles de veces estuvo anteriormente y donde solían jugar a capturar la bandera. Estaba allí por el mismo motivo por el cual lo hacia siempre que iba a aquel lugar...

Necesitaba estar solo

Así es, el pobre solo necesitaba despejarse de aquella bomba que le soltaron el día anterior, necesitaba pensar que debía hacer ahora....

Sabia que, en teoría, estar allí es peligroso, pero para él era como si andase por su cabaña. Cuando pensó haberse alejado lo suficiente, se sentó a los pies de un árbol con tranquilidad a ver la luz pasar a través de las hojas de los frondosos arboles.

Mientas recuperaba el aire, empezó a escuchar unos arbustos moverse, pero por misterios de la vida que solo él sabe, lo ignoró y siguió a lo suyo. De un momento para otro, algo se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a lamerle la cara. Si, han leído bien, le lamió la cara y nuestro italiano reaccionó con risas y intentos de apartar a su atacante de encima quien, como él ya dedujo, era solo La Señorita O'Leary, quien le tenía mucho apego al hijo de Hades.

Cuando logró quitársela de encima, jugó durante un buen rato con ella, hasta finalmente cansarla. Tras aquella hazaña, la enorme mascota se tumbó sobre el césped para descansar y dormir un rato, a lo que Nico decidió unirsele, ya que también estaba muy cansado, así que el pelinegro se apoyó sobre un costado del gigante canino y se acomodó tranquilamente mientras veía el cielo. Con tal paz y calma que encontró, se puso a pensar de nuevo en lo ocurrido el día anterior con menos estrés.

Tenia que terminar de confirmar las sospechas del rubio, pero no sabia que podían hacer. Se sentía demasiado confuso e indefenso y lo odiaba, quería desahogarse con alguien, pero no sabia con quien ni si debería hacerlo, el pobre tenia mucho miedo en esos momentos por aquello a lo que debía enfrentarse.

Se quedó allí divagando hasta que se le encendió la bombilla. Tenia que hablar con Hazel. Que mejor que desahogarse con su hermana? Aunque fuese incomodo, tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo y ella debería ser la primera. Por que si no podría sentirse muy dolida, pero no podía hablarlo a través de mensaje iris y no podía hacer viajes sombra, debía llamarla.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la durmiente "Señorita" y fue a su cabaña lo mas rápido que pudo, sin ser visto, para poder hablar con su hermana.

Al llegar, tuvo suerte y no se encontró con nadie, y menos con Will, aún estaba alterado para poder hablar con él. Entró en la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras él, suspiró y fue hacia el baño para abrir el grifo y tratar de enviarle un mensaje iris a su hermana. Tras unos minutos de espera y un dracma, Nico logró ver el rostro de la romana, quien sonrió al verle.

-¡Nico! O por los dioses llevas días si llamarme! Estaba preocupada por ti... ¿Es cierto que te desmayaste en él cumpleaños de Percy? ¿Acaso has vuelto a descuidar tu alimentación de nuevo?-

Nico sonrió leve al verla, realmente ella se preocupaba mucho por él, y le quería. Realmente no sabia que haría sin ella

-Hey, Hazel, cálmate ¿Si? Estoy bien, no descuide mi alimentación y lo del desmayo no fue para tanto...-

-¿Estas seguro? Por que no tienes muy buena cara que se diga... Y mis instintos de hermana están alerta-

Nico río ante ese comentario

-Si tranquila. Pero te había llamado para otra cosa... Necesito hablar contigo en persona y Will no me permite hacer viajes sombra por lo del desmayo en la fiesta ¿Crees que podrías venir?-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Claro que podría ir... Pero me estas preocupando ¿Seguro que estas bien?-

-Solo ven lo antes posible ¿si? Es... Algo complicado y no quiero que nadie se entere...-

-Por los dioses... Si que es grave. Llegaré lo mas pronto posible Nico, te lo prometo. Y confía en mi, no le diré a nadie-

La de tez oscura sonrió para darle ánimos a Nico y se despidió para finalizar así el mensaje iris. El italiano suspiro mas calmado y se tumbo en su cama cansado.

De ahora en adelante, tenia mucho que afrontar, empezando por la persona que entro por la puerta en ese mismo instante

-¿Nico?¿Estas aquí?-


	12. Chapter 12

Nico sentía como si las Moiras le odiasen.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, esta reveló a un joven de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color verde mar. Este al ver a Nico, borró su expresión de preocupación y se calmó

-¡Nico, por fin te encuentro! ¿¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti!?...-

Las reprimendas del hijo de Poseidon continuaron así por un buen rato hasta que el italiano le interrumpió

-Percy... ¿Puedes callarte? Estas dándome dolor de cabeza- Se quejó mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo

El contrario le miró con molestia y le hablo en un tono autoritario

-Tu te vas directo a la enfermería, pero antes, vamos al pabellón. Conociéndote no habrás comido en todo él día-

Nico se sorprendió lo fácil que podía leerle.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si estoy perfectamente!-

Aquello hizo a Percy enfadarse, pero decidió respirar profundo e intentar calmarse

-No me mientas Nico, Llevas todo el día desaparecido cuando se suponía que tendrías que estar reposando en una camilla-

Suspiró con algo de cansancio, Percy lucía bastante exhausto por tener que discutir con Nico por un tema tan repetitivo entre ellos.

-Mira, no se que es lo que haya pasado entre tu y Will, pero no puedes dejar que esto se interponga en tu bienestar . Por lo que vas a ir a la enfermería hasta que te den el permiso de salir y luego, ya si quieres, le doy a Will una "charla"-

Y tras decir aquellas palabras, tomó a Nico del brazo y le arrastró al exterior de la cabaña para ir de camino al pabellón. El italiano no puso resistencia al ser arrastrado, conocía al hijo de Poseidon lo suficiente como para saber que seria inútil tratar de huir. La ultima vez que lo hizo, acabó siendo arrastrado por la Señorita O'Leray.

A Nico le había parecido tierno y gracioso de cierta forma que su amigo le protegiese como un hermano mayor y se hubiese ofrecido para golpear a Will si le había hecho algo malo.

Se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a andar junto a él, a lo que Percy no se quejó

-Percy , no hace falta que vayas a golpear a Will por mi, no nos hemos peleado. Es solo... Es complicado, ¿vale?-

El moreno le miró con preocupación, aún así decidió no preguntar, sabia que le contaría a su tiempo. No debía presionarle.

Finalmente, llegaron al pabellón donde al entrar, todo el mundo se quedó mirándoles. Nico supuso que todos estaban al tanto de su fuga de la enfermería, porque conociendo al hijo de Apolo, le habría preguntado a medio campamento si le habían visto.

Se sentó en la mesa de Hades mientras Percy iba a por las bandejas de comida, ya que no le apetecía ir él, además que aun seguía algo adormecido por su siesta con la Señorita O'Leary.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados que tenia encima de la mesa a la vez que suspiraba cansado, su mente aun seguía hecha un lío debido a aquel bombardeo interno que sentía y notar las penetrantes miradas del resto de campistas en su espalda, no ayudaba a su problema.

Al rato, levantó la mirada cuando Percy llegó con las bandejas en mano y le entregó la suya. El ojiverde notó su estado de ánimo al ver sus ojos así de cansados y que trataban de evitarle, por lo que intentó animarle y deshacerse de aquel momento incomodo con un poco de conversación, la cual fue no muy efectiva pero aun así parecía suficiente para distraer levemente al de ojos oscuros de sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, quemaron lo que les quedaba de comida como sacrificio a los dioses y caminaron lejos de allí, en dirección a la enfermería, mientras un silencio incomodo rodeaba su ambiente o al menos así le parecía a Nico, en cambio a Percy le parecía un momento mas tranquilo, mientras disfrutaba del sol y el sonido calmado de los campistas en sus actividades.

Todo estaba yendo relativamente bien, hasta que ambos divisaron a cierto hijo de Apolo a la lejanía. Nico al verle se puso nervioso, no sabia como sentirse, ¿feliz, triste, furioso? Demasiadas sensaciones a la vez. El de rizos rubios lucia desesperado al buscarlo, pero al verlo sus ojos se iluminaron y fue corriendo hacia su dirección. Nico reaccionó de la misma manera, corriendo hacia Will de una manera apresurada mientras Percy mantenía distancia y les observaba.

Cuando estaban a apenas unos pasos mas de distancia, Will se preparó para hablar con él, pero fue acallado al sentir el tacto del italiano en su rostro, y vaya que si lo sintió.

Percy se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el puño de Nico impactar en la cara de Will y como el hijo de Apolo por la sorpresa casi caía al suelo, y al parecer no fue el único en sorprenderse por escena ya que en cuestión de segundos estaban algunos campistas observando la escena entre ambos semidioses.

Will sobó su adolorida mejilla mientras miraba al pelinegro el cual se notaba alterado y con ojos cristalinos.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó un poco dolido, pero sobretodo preocupado por el contrario

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Gritó molesto mientras se acercaba a el de nuevo y le golpeaba repetidamente su pecho a la vez que se desquitaba verbalmente con él, a lo que Will solo recibía mientras escuchaba dolido por sus palabras, pero en el fondo sabia que aquello era cierto por lo que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Poco a poco, Nico perdió la fuerza en sus golpes los cuales parecían tener nula efectividad y solo se escuchaba su llanto y la confusión de los que veían la escena de la pareja. El de ojos cielo, no pudo soportar ver al pelinegro así y le abrazó con fuerza mientras el contrario lloraba ocultándose en su pecho.

Acarició su pelo y esperó a que el hijo de Hades se calmase un poco, y cuando lo hizo medianamente, repetía todo el rato lo mismo:

-No me dejes... Por favor, no te vayas...-

Aquello le extrañó a Will ya que había sido el contrario el que se había escapado, pero el simplemente sonrió y comenzó a dejar besos en su cabeza.

-Tranquilo... Estoy aquí... No pienso dejarte solo...-

Y así se mantuvieron, abrazados mientras se susurraban lindas palabras, hasta que el mas bajo se quedó dormido en los brazos del rubio y fue llevado con delicadeza hasta su cabaña.


	13. Capítulo Especial

Nico se encontraba en su cabaña mirándose en el espejo algo avergonzado.

Esa noche, los de la cabaña de Afrodita y los de Apolo habían logrado convencer al Señor D para hacer una fiesta, la cual al final seria una fiesta hawaiana en la orilla del lago. Por lo que el Señor D accedió a evitar que las arpías se los comiesen a todos, o al menos hasta las 2 de la mañana como máximo, ya que aunque no lo quisiese admitir, como dios de las fiestas debía permitir que esta saliese bien en su honor.

Para la mala suerte del italiano, le habían obligado a asistir a aquella fiesta, en un intento de deshacerse de esa actitud tan huraña tan característicamente suya.

Y aquí es cuando volvemos a la actualidad, donde un Nico de 14 años se miraba lo ridículo que iba con aquella camisa de estampados coloridos que tiempo atrás llevó al traer a la Atenea de Paternos al campamento,la cual ya no le quedaba tan holgada como antes, junto unos pantalones marrones que le llegaban por las rodillas y unas chanclas.

Podía observar los cambios físicos que tenia desde aquella vez. Su piel había recuperado un poco su color natural, aquel tono oliváceo tan característico del italiano cuando era pequeño, la cual ahora tenia marcas y cicatrices de las batallas pasadas.

Su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado debido a que ciertos rubios se aseguraban de que comiese y que lo hiciese equilibradamente a su hora, por lo que ahora podía notarse algo mejor su trabajado cuerpo. Que aunque no tuviese mucha masa muscular, llegaba a enamorar igualmente.

Sus oscuros ojos ya no se veían tan fríos ni tenían unas ojeras tan marcadas bajos estos. Se podía ver en sus mejillas unas leves pecas las cuales se resaltaban por un tono rosado en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Estuvo preparando un plan de fuga en aquel momento para evitar tener que ir, a pesar de haber accedido, en aquellos instantes estaba arrepintiéndose por ello rotundamente. Tenía planeado irse en viajes sombra hasta el McDonals mas cercano hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

Pensó en fingir que no estaba, pero el insistente sonido de la puerta y las exigencias del romano le hicieron ver que no se iría sin él, y que este no podría ser engañado fácilmente.

Al abrirla, se encontraba Jason, quien vestía una camisa azul con un estampado de flores blancas y unos pantalones pirata blancos. Le dio una sonrisa y le sacó de la cabaña para guiarle a la fiesta.

—No quiero ir...— se quejó el pelinegro

—Venga, será divertido. Estaremos todos— continuó arrastrando al menor alegremente hasta la playa

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, esta estaba decorada con antorchas, mascaras tikki y decorados varios que generaban un ambiente muy cálido y bonito. Habían algunas mesas con bebidas y comidas varias, guirnaldas decoraban él muelle junto a algunas mesas y antorchas.

Todo el campamento estaba allí reunido, algunos hijos de Hipnos estaban relajados (por no decir dormidos) en la arena o en algunas hamacas que habían por allí. Algunos campistas, como los hermanos Stoll, se habían atrevido a bañarse en el lago y divertirse en el agua, aunque para la opinión de Nico, aquello no era una de las cosas a las que accedió el señor D. Aunque a decir verdad, los campistas amaban salirse de las normas del dios Griego, a excepción de los hijos de Atenea, ellos eran demasiado correctos para ello, siendo así que algunos de estos miraban mal a los bañistas.

El romano dio unas palmadas en la espalda del pelinegro en busca de animarle mientras caminaba hacia el resto de amigos. Estos al verlos los saludaron, bastante sorprendidos al ver su aspecto, aunque Percy mas que sorprendido, parecía reprimir sus ganas de reirse.

Nico bufó con molestia e intentó dar media vuelta para irse de regreso a su cabaña, pero Jason le detuvo y le suplicó con la mirada que se quedase con ellos. A regañadientes accedió a quedarse, a cambio de poder golpear al hijo de Poseidón si este se atrevía a reírse de su aspecto. 

Ambos regresaron y Percy se disculpó, alegando de que aquello tampoco era tanto para la reacción del italiano, a lo que Nico simplemente bufo molesto.

Se mantuvieron con calma conversando de trivialidades hasta que aburrido se escapó de la situación alegando que iría a por algo del bufet que habían preparado antes de que arrasaran con el.

Sin más se alejo de sus amigo y miro sin ganas aquellos alimentos para después simplemente tomar un vaso con ponche.

—¿Disfrutando la velada? —

Escucho a una voz detrás de él, siendo así que volteo al ver al dueño de esta, hacíendo una leve sonrisa de lado al reconocer a su hijo de Apolo favorito

—Se podría decir que si... ¿Y que hay de ti, Will? —

El de rizos dorados sonrió por sus palabras. Vestía sus pantalones marrones claros cortos que solía llevar comúnmente, a diferencia de la camisa naranja con estampados de piñas amarillas. Para el aquellas prendas eran horribles, pero a sus ojos el hijo de Apolo las vestía muy bien

—Ahora que te he encontrado, mucho mejor. ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado? Se como detestas las aglomeraciones de gente —

—Como me conoces — Dijo sonriente el italiano y sin más ambos caminaron el uno al lado del otro alejándose de la gente mientras paseaban por la playa

Poco a poco fueron dejando el ruido de la fiesta atrás mientras conversaba de temas algo triviales, siendo así que cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la fiesta se sentaron en la arena con tranquilidad, observando el agua calmada donde se reflejaba la luna de aquella estrellada noche.

Era un ambiente bastante acogedor y ambos sin darse cuenta se acomodaron algo apegados, siendo así que al darse cuenta de eso, Nico se sonrojó, cosa que Will no paso por alto, siendo así que también se sonrojo levemente, aun así sonrió.

Nico volteó a verle, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, el rubio ya estaba posando sus labios sobre los suyos mientras le tomaba de las mejillas, sintiendo así la calidez de sus manos.

Cerró sus ojos y simplemente disfruto del beso, correspondiéndole con cierta torpeza, pues aquel era su primer beso.

Después de unos segundos de beso ambos se separaron, siendo que William era ahora quien estaba sonrojado fuertemente

—¿Q-que fue eso? —

Comento Nico mientras ambos avergonzados tomaban algo de distancia entre ellos.

—¡L-lo siento! Es que te veías tan lindo así que no pude evitarlo... —

Admitió avergonzado Will mientras se ponía nervioso, temía haberla fastidiado con Nico, pues el era realmente increíble y no quería que le apartarse de él

—¿Lindo? Will, no digas chorradas. Yo no soy lindo, soy un hijo de Hades, la mayoría simplemente me tienen miedo, eso no es lindo... —

—¡Eso no es verdad! Tal vez el resto no lo vea, pero tu eres realmente fantástico Nico. Aunque parezca que no te importa nada, eres muy entregado a tus amigo, tienes un gran corazón aunque no lo muestres y lo intentes mantener oculto por temer a que te hagan daño, pero tu no tienes por qué esconderte de mi, Nico tu realmente eres muy especial—

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al pelinegro, y aún más al notar el tono rosado de las bronceadas mejillas del rubio

—Will, acaso tu...? —

No se atrevió a seguir la pregunta, no quería terminar haciéndose ilusiones, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, como con Percy

El hijo de Apolo intuyo a lo que se refería, siendo así que simplemente suspiro

—Si, Nico, realmente me gustas mucho. Me preocupo por ti y aun recuerdo como después de la semana en la enfermería buscaba escusas para que pudiésemos seguir hablando sin que te sintieses presionado... —

Confesó finalmente. Ahora era el rubio quien temía el rechazo, pero antes de seguir hablando, fue interrumpido por Nico.

—A mi también me gustas. Me llamaste mucho la atención durante la batalla contra Gaia en la colina... Para haber sido un simple sanador sin talento para el arco lo hiciste genial —

Aquello sonrojo más al rubio, dejando un silencio incómodo entre ambos sin saber bien que decir o que hacer ahora. Ambos habían admitido sus mutuos sentimiento y al menos Nico no sabía que hacer ahora, pues nunca estuvo en aquella situación y seguro que Will tampoco.

—Te parece si salimos? Osea... Salimos juntos... En plan pareja... Ya sabes como los otros y eso... —

Nico simplemente le interrumpió antes de que siguiese divagando, era lindo, pero estaba quedando en ridículo

—Will, para. Si que quiero —

Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo al rubio, no solía sonreír pero era un lujo que pocos podían permitirse

—¿Entonces somos novios? —

—No, Importante molestia en tu caso—

Dijo sin más antes de hacer estallar a Will en risas y así volver a unir sus labios


	14. Una Bendición - Capitulo 13

_Todo se encontraba en una oscuridad inmensa, no podía verse nada en absoluto pero si se lograban escuchar susurros_ _inentendibles_ _venir de todas partes._ _Nico_ _se encontraba allí rodeado de absoluta nada, escuchando aquellos_ _murmuros_ _y tratando de localizar su fuente, solo logrando desesperarse al no hallar nada. El frío de aquel lugar lograba_ _calarle_ _hasta los huesos, siendo así que se abrazaba a si mismo en busca de intentar deshacerse inútilmente de aquel frío._

_No entendía nada, ¿donde se encontraba? No recordaba como había llegado hasta aquella situación, pero cuanto mas lo pensaba mas confundido se encontraba, pues no lograba absolutamente nada mas que un dolor de cabeza_

_Sin más, decidió encaminarse sin rumbo fijo en busca de alguna señal o indicio de salida de aquel lugar. La voces parecían cada vez volverse más altas, pero seguían sin ser_ _entendibes_

_Empezó a mirar a los lados desesperado hasta finalmente encontrarse frente a una figura, la cual parecía cargar un entre sus brazos algo envuelto en sabanas_

_—Conozco tus dudas y temores... Pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Las sombras te consumirán a no ser que alumbres tu camino con un rayo de luz. Acepta tu bendición o al Olimpo le esperará un futuro_ _incierto—_

_Antes de que Nico pudiese decir nada, el conjunto de mantas pareció empezar a gimotear, siendo así que la figura_ encapuchada _comenzó a_ _mecerlo_ _para calmarlo mientras sin más se daba la vuelta y se marchaba_

_—¡Espera! —_

_Nico gritó y corrió tras de ella, pero antes de alcanzarla pareció ser tragado por el suelo._

Despertó con la respiración acelerada y su piel perlada por el sudor. Desorientado, miro a los lados tratando de ubicarse, siendo así que reconoció el interior de su cabaña. Poco a poco fue calmado su respiración mientras trataba de procesar lo ocurrido. Aquello había sido un sueño y uno muy extraño, no entendía nada de las palabras de aquella encapuchado figura ni el por qué de aquella palabras, pero simplemente trato de desestresarse para recortarse mejor en su cama. 

Fue en ese momento donde vio a Will entrar por la puerta con una bandeja de comida, el cual sonrió al verle

—Veo que ya despertaste, te sientes mejor? —

El pelinegro asintió siendo que se sentó de nuevo para así poder aceptar la bandeja de comida

—Me duele la cabeza y siendo sincero no tengo ningunas ganas de salir de la cama—

Ante aquello el de rubios rizos hizo una mueca leve

—Seguro que es de llorar tanto antes... Deberías descansar más si no te sientes bien del todo—

Fue entonces cuando Nico se puso a recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente

—Oh no... Todo el campamento vio aquello. Seguro que luego todos van a ponerse a cuchichear por eso... Iugh, como lo detesto. Por cierto, se puede saber cuanto dormí? —

Pregunto antes de comenzar a comerse la comida que Will le trajo

—Es ya la hora de la cena, por eso te la traje. Dormiste algunas hora—

Dijo para sentarse a los pies de la cama y ponerse a verle comer

—Te parece que hablemos de lo ocurrido? —

Pregunto el rubio con cierta preocupación, sabía que Nico aún seguía alterado por la noticia, pero debían hablar si no querían que todos sus años juntos se fuesen a pique por algo que ninguno de los dos sabía que pudiese pasar.

El italiano por su parte, hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras comía. Ciertamente no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento

—Mejor lo hablamos mañana y después ya vamos viendo, de acuerdo? Ahora mismo estoy cansado—

Dijo sin más a lo que Will accedió sin rechistar para después acomodarse a su lado de la cama

—Te parece bien si hoy me quedo a dormir? Podríamos ver algunas películas —

Nico no estaba seguro de que aquello fuese buena idea, aun así después de aquel sueño tan raro la verdad es que no quería dormir solo, siendo así que asintió ante su petición y simplemente término de comer para dejar la bandeja a un lado y acomodarse en la cama

—Pero si vemos películas voy a quedarme dormido, seguro que quieres verlas? —

—Eso es lo de menos, quiero pasar contigo la noche a ver si te sientes mejor. Además no me fio, podrías volver a querer escaparte de mi—

Dijo bromista, a lo que se ganó un golpe en el brazo algo juguetón

—Deja de decir esas estupideces Will, solo quiero dormir—

Ante aquello el rubio se rió

—Hey, hoy no crees que me has dado ya suficientes golpes? —

Pregunto mientras levantaba una de sus cejas y su mirada se mantenía divertida

—Nunca son suficientes si sigues comportándote como un idiota. Ahora por la película de una vez, que me quiero dormir—

Se quejo el de mirada castaña mientras volvía a acurrucarse en la cama junto a su novio, sacando una risa a este, quien le beso con cariño antes de poner una película y acomodarse junto a él hasta que se durmió y termino la película para después apagar todo y dormir abrazado a este.


	15. Una Bendición - Capitulo 14

Nico despertó en su cabaña con unos cálidos brazos rodeandolo. Abrió lentamente los ojos teniendo una hermosa vista, Will durmiendo. Esto era algo que rara vez lograba ver, ya que normalmente el rubio solía levantarse antes que él. Se giró con cuidado de no despertar al mayor, y se quedó ahí admirando su rostro mientras éste continuaba durmiendo. Se quedó observando las pequeñas pecas que este tenía sobre su piel morena, sus carnosos labios estaban levemente entreabiertos, sus rubios rizos estaban alborotados y alguno de ellos le caían sobre la cara. Al tratar de apartarlos de su cara, el rubio se despertó

—Mm... Nico? Es algo pronto, regresa a dormir—

Dijo con una voz ronca al recién despertar y con los ojos medio abiertos por andar aún adormilado, una vista maravillosa para el Italiano si le preguntaban

—No puedo dormir más Will... Perdón por despertarte—

Dijo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y se acerco a besarle, causando que el rubio correspondiese algo torpe el beso por estar aún adormilado, aun así espavilandose mas.

—Esta bien, no importa. Oye, como aún queda mucho para el desayuno, te parece si hablamos respecto al tema? —

Y así fue como Will rompió el momento y le hizo poner una mueca, él solo quería una sesión de mimos.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? Recién despertamos.... —

Se quejó mientras se escondía el rostro en el hombro ajeno. En definitiva no quería hablar del tema, todo era muy complicado

—De acuerdo. Nos esperaremos a después del desayuno, pero no podemos seguir evadiendo el tema, si? Necesitamos la conversación y no se puede aplazar por siempre—

El italiano simplemente asintió mientras bufaba con pesadez mientras el rubio iba saliendo de la cama y levantándose. No tenía ganas de hablar, pero simplemente accedió por qué era cierto, debían ver lo que hacer con la situación y de ser posible confirmarlo de una vez, lo cual de recordaba...

—Will, llamé a Hazel... Tal vez ella pueda... Aclarar la situación, por que yo no soy capaz de sentir mi propia presencia —

Comentó mientras se estiraba en la cama y lo miraba hacer camino hacia la puerta pero antes se detuvo a darle la mano para salir. Al parecer ya ni se fiaba y con razón, ya había escapado antes.

—Esta bien Nico, si así te quedas más tranquilo... Pero estas seguro que le quieres decir ya a Hazel? —

Pregunto mientras lo miraba con cierta preocupación y ambos iban saliendo hacia el comedor

—Aunque bueno... No se puede esconder por siempre, y mejor empezar con gente cercana y familiares... —

—Ahí tienes un bueno punto... Pero podemos dejar a tu padre para lo último? Me da un miedo impresionante —

Will decidió bromear, lo cual funcionó, haciendo reír a Nico también

—Will, tranquilo... No creo que quiera matarte... Además él ya dejó claro años atrás de que él solo quiere que siga mi vida, que más da el como lo haga? —

Comentó sin más para al final llegar ambos al comedor y sentarse juntos para así desayunar, sorprendiendo al resto de campistas, quienes no pararon de chismorrear al respecto

—Con que al final si hicieron las paces, eh? —

Pregunto Layla al verlos sentarse juntos para desayunar mientras ella comía

—Si, más o menos... Aún tenemos que tratar algunos temas, pero ya estamos bien, así que terminar los rumores de que rompimos, quieres? —

Dijo Will mientras se acomodaba y se sentaban ambos, pero este fue quien pidió el desayuno de Nico y se lo entregó cambiando la bandeja

—Oye, por que hiciste eso? No quiero desayunar una Macedonia... —

Se quejo el italiano ante aquello, pero el rubio le hizo señal de callarse.

—Deberías estar en la enfermería con reposo absoluto, no pongas pegas y sigue la dieta. Órdenes del doctor—

Aquello le hizo ruborizarse levemente lo que causó risas entre el resto de integrantes de la mesa. Finalmente desistió y simplemente empezó a desayunar de una vez.

Tras terminar aquello, se despidieron de los hermanos de Will y se encaminaron de regreso a la cabaña para tener privacidad y evitar chismoso escuchando la conversación.

Entraron en la cabaña de Nico y ambos se sentaron para hablar, estaban nerviosos y ninguno de los dos sabía por donde empezar a hablar.

—Bueno... Entonces, se supone que estoy embarazado... —

Decidió romper el silencio Nico, mientras a la vez trataba de procesar toda la información en voz alta

—Así es... —

—Lo que significa que vamos a ser padres—

—Efectivamente —

—Will, esto es muy complicado, ambos somos semidióses, y ambos somos muy jóvenes y, y tu estás aún estudiando medicina! —

—Cierto, es una situación complicada, pero respira Nico. Estresarte es malo para ustedes—

Dijo acariciando su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarlo

—Además, supongo que podríamos... Hacer como Percy y Annabeth... Ellos están en Nueva Roma y allí es seguro... Y si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que eras... Como se decía? —

—Embajador de Plutón —

—Eso, eso. Y es un título importante, además que Reyna es tu mejor amiga y seguro que nos dejan quedarnos! —

Nico se quedó pensando. Tal vez no era tan mal plan después de todo, a veces se sorprendía de lo increíblemente astuto que era Will

—Eso es un buen punto... Pero no será raro? Es decir... Somos chicos, va crecerme un niño en la tripa que a saber los dioses por donde saldría... —

—Allí será más normal que en cualquier otra ciudad no crees? Además tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo, juntos—

Dijo sonriente Will mientras le tomaba las manos con emoción para así besarlo

—De acuerdo... Podemos hacer eso... Pero también habría que informar a Quiron y más gente... Ugj... No quiero hacerlo para nada—

Murmuro mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Will, lo que le causó una risa mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

—Tranquilo, estaremos bien... Te lo prometo... Pero primero debemos asegurarnos de su estado y para ello necesitamos la ayuda de tu hermana... —

Dijo besando la frente del italiano.

Tal vez Will tenía razón y no era todo tan complicado como le parecía a él, pero siendo semidióses la vida nunca es tan sencilla como se cree


End file.
